


I had a nightmare

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Reader, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean has a Mommy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Most of the times, Dean is a rough hunter with everything under his control and no softness in his eyes. Other times, though, he was just a boy who needed his mommy.





	I had a nightmare

If someone was to supposed the dynamic of your relationship with Dean, they every supposition would be probably very wrong, mostly because of the protective way he behaved around you and the way you were always under his orders, never contesting or contradiction him during hunts. If anyone knew you were into D/s, they would instantly put you as a sub but that wasn’t the truth at by far.

“Mommy.” Dean called in a thick, groggy voice. “Mommy, I had a nightmare.”

You took a breath. Dean had a lot of nightmares, it was something that came with the job you two had.

“Come here, baby boy.” You moved on the bed, sitting and giving him space to sit on your lap and rest his head on the crook of your neck.

“There was a monster.” He said and you could feel how tense and shaken he was. “It had hurt you.”

You took a breath, knowing what he meant. Every single hunt was a treat to the safety of you three, even having each other’s back. Your biggest fear was losing Dean to a hunt, and you couldn’t undermine his.

“Don’t worry, my boy.” You kissed his temple. “No monster is gonna get me when my little boy is so strong!”

He looked at you with teary eyes.

“You promise?”

Dean was always in control; he had to. He needed to know his moves in order to fight and couldn’t afford to forget about on single thing or let it slip. But things were different when he was with you.  _You_  were the one taking care of him, giving him the affection and love he had always craved and needed, allowing himself to be absolutely depended on you. With you, he was just a boy and nothing more.

“I promise.” You kissed his temple again. “I’ll always be here and I’ll never leave you alone.”

“Not in a thousand years?” He questioned like he always did and you smiled.

“Not in a bazillion years.” You affirmed. “I promise.”


End file.
